goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
World War (film)
'World War'' is a 2022 war drama film produced, written, and directed by Steven Spielberg. Set During The World War From 1944. The film stars Tye Sheridan as Captain Jones Barnes with Tom Holland, Daniel Radcliffe, Chris Pratt, Patrick Wilson, Chris Evans, Jim Sturgess, Zac Efron, Jesse Eisenberg, Rami Malek, Joseph Mazzello, Robert Downey Jr., Karen Gillan, Brie Larson, Pom Klementieff, Letitia Wright, Amy Smart, Ty Simpkins, Michael Keaton, Gabriel Bateman, Rosamund Pike, Allison Janney, Michael Fassbender, James McAvoy, Martin Freeman, Matt Damon, and Elizabeth Debicki. The film was released by Universal Pictures and Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures on September 21, 2022 (United States), September 23, 2022 (United Kingdom), September 24, 2022 (France), September 29, 2022 (Germany), and September 30, 2022 (Canada). Plot In June 5, 1944, Captain John H. Miller Battle against the Germans. They suffer heavy losses in assaulting fortified German defensive positions. Captain Miller of the 2nd Ranger Battalion leads a breakout from the beach. Elsewhere on the beach, a dead soldier lies face-down in the bloody surf; his pack is stenciled Ryan, S. In June 4, 1944, Jones Barnes (Tye Sheridan) And his Friends (Tom Holland, Daniel Radcliffe, Chris Pratt, Patrick Wilson, Chris Evans, Jim Sturgess, Zac Efron, Jesse Eisenberg, Rami Malek, and Joseph Mazzello) Went To U.S. Army. Cast Soldiers: *Tye Sheridan as Captain Jones Barnes *Tom Holland as Sergeant Colin Miller *Daniel Radcliffe as Private Michael Marshall *Chris Pratt as Private John Downey *Patrick Wilson as Private Barry Rogers *Chris Evans as Private Tom B. Donovan *Jim Sturgess as Captain Will Denbrough *Zac Efron as Captain Finn Cummings *Jesse Eisenberg as Private Jaeden Hanks *Rami Malek as Private Joseph Flynn *Joseph Mazzello as Private Ben Whitaker *Bradley Cooper as Captain Franklin Miller *Gwilym Lee as Corporal Adam Harris *Satya Bhabha as Sergeant Kurt Jefferson *Travis Willingham as Private Albert Richardson *Gabriel Basso as Corporal Cedric Mitchell *Ryan Ochoa as Captain Bradford Henry *Tom Hardy as Sergeant Britt Washington *Roger Craig Smith as Corporal Benedict Rodriguez *Martin Freeman as Captain Lawrence Browning *Taron Egerton as Colonel Hector Barnes *James McAvoy as Sergeant Mike McCartney *Michael Fassbender as Lieutenant Colonel Tim Downey *George Clooney as Sergeant Chester Barnes *Bam Margera as Corporal Norbert Melton *Benedict Cumberbatch as Sergeant Jason DiCaprio *Steve-O as Captain Robin Holland *James Franco as Lieutenant Colonel James Gibson *Daisuke Ono as Corporal Kyle Watanabe *Fionn Whitehead as Sergeant Noah Moore Others: *Harrison Ford as Mr. Joseph Downey *Robert Downey Jr. as Dr. Chris Penn *Jessica Chastain as Ashley Baker *Emma Watson as Allie Marshall *Allison Janney as Mercedes Wilson *Karen Gillan as Daisy *Michael Keaton as Tommy *Rosamund Pike as Clara *Amy Smart as Sarah Clementine *Matt Jones as Thomas *Matt Damon as Dr. Alfred Watney *Letitia Wright as Carrie Boseman *Brie Larson as Vanessa Anderson *Elizabeth Debicki as Dorathy Harrleson *Mark Strong as Fionn Hardy *Mark Rylance as Bill Wise *Gabriel Bateman as Tom Moore *Ty Simpkins as Harley Barnes *Richard Schiff as Rob *Pom Klementieff as Scarlett *Judy Greer as Bella *Tom Hanks as Mr. Aaron Marshall *Bill Murray as Mr. Clark Cummings *Brigitte Nielsen as Toshiko Barnes Crew Directed By: * Steven Spielberg Written By: *Steven Spielberg *Terrence Malick *Barry Levinson *Anthony Russo *Joe Russo *Jon Watts *Anthony McCarten *Robert Rodat Produced By: *Steven Spielberg, P.G.A. *David Heyman, P.G.A. *Lorenzo di Bonaventura *Seth-Grahame-Smith *David Katzenberg *George Clooney *Avi Arad *Kathleen Kennedy *Frank Marshall Executive Producers: *Lorenzo di Bonaventura *Kathleen Kennedy *Steven Spielberg *Robert Zemeckis *Frank Marshall Director Of Photography: *Janusz Kamiński, A.S.C. Production Designer: *Ford Wheeler Edited By: *Michael Kahn, A.C.E. *Chris Dickens *Matthew Schmidt Costume Designer: *Joanna Johnston Music By: *John Williams *Adam Wingard *Michael Giacchino *Owl City Casting By: *Avy Kaufman, C.S.A. Production Production Companies: *Di Bonaventura Pictures *DreamWorks Pictures *Amblin Entertainment *ImageMovers *Participant Media *Smoke House Pictures *Heyday Films *KatzSmith Productions *Arad Productions *Bron Studios *Reliance Entertainment *20th Century Fox Distributed By: *Universal Pictures (United States) *Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures (International) Motion Picture Rating: *Rated R For Intense Prolonged Realistically Graphic Sequences Of War Violence, and Strong Language Release Date: *September 21, 2022 (United States) *September 23, 2022 (United Kingdom) *September 24, 2022 (France) *September 29, 2022 (Germany) *September 30, 2022 (Canada) Genre: *Drama *War Running Time: *1:44:23 Country: *United States *United Kingdom *France *Germany *Canada Language: *English Filming Locations: *New York City, New York, USA *Paris, France *Normandy, France *Pacific Northwest, California, USA *Berlin, Germany *Butte-de-Tahure, Marne Commune, France *Dunsfold Park, Dunsfold, Surrey, England, UK *Scotland, UK *London, England, UK *Financial District, Los Angeles, California, USA Sound Mix *Dolby Digital *DTS X Visual Effects *Weta Digital *Industrial Light & Magic *Moving Picture Company *Blur Studio *Lola FX *Rhythm and Hues Studios *Rodeo FX *Rising Sun Pictures Soundtrack # Intro - John Williams, Adam Wingard, Michael Giacchino & Owl City # D-Day - John Williams, Adam Wingard & Michael Giacchino # Maybe - The Ink Spots # Rocket - Def Leppard Credits World War (2022 film)/Credits